


Adventures in Sunnydale (and Vice Versa)

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [23]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bandits & Outlaws, Biblical References, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crystal Gems, Episode Remix, Episode: s01e03 The Witch, Episode: s01e11 Out of Mind Out of Sight, Episode: s01e12 Prophecy Girl, Episode: s02e12 Bad Eggs, Episode: s02e17 Passion, Episode: s03e13 The Zeppo, Episode: s06e19 Seeing Red, Ethical Vampires, Fairy Tale Retellings, Forests, Gangs, Gen, Hansel and Gretel Elements, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Photography, Inspired by a Movie, Magic, Manip, Master/Slave, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, Post-Episode: s04e12 A New Man, Post-Season/Series 07, Romani & Travelers, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07, Slave Leia, Slavery, Song: A Good Run of Bad Luck, TV Tropes, Tattoos, Travel, Vampire Buffy Summers (BtVS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. What happens when the characters from the Lost Boys films enter the world of Sunnydale and vice versa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warren Mears Vs Edgar Frog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts), [Billy_and_the_Regulators](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_and_the_Regulators/gifts), [ProtoNeoRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and the geniuses at Warner Bros own the Lost Boys films. I own the stories and photomanips I cook up from time to time.

Warren Mears learns the hard way why one doesn’t mess with Edgar Frog — whom he realizes is a vampire hunter, as well as quite different from the Slayer Buffy Summers. And speaking of which, I just remembered something really good: a battle between Edgar Frog and Warren Mears. Basically, I can see something like this in a Lost Boys/Buffy crossover (almost like what happens in the Season 6 episode **Seeing Red** , but different):

 **Warren Mears:** _(to Edgar)_ Say good night, freak. _(He pulls back his fist to hit Edgar, which pulls his jacket back at the same moment, showing the pouch on his belt. Seeing the pouch, Edgar grabs it and slams it towards the ground. Blue light suffuses Warren before leaving him and heading to the smashed Orbs of Nezzla’Khan, thus leaving Warren depowered. Warren looks shocked as Edgar stands up.)_

 **Edgar:** _(confidently looks Warren in the eyes)_ Good night, bloodsucker. _(Warren blinks in surprise, while Andrew and Jonathan look at each other, confused.)_

 **Andrew:** _(along with Jonathan)_ “Bloodsucker”? Edgar, what on earth do you mean by **that**? _(Edgar then does a serious spin kick that knocks Warren over to where Jonathan and Andrew are.)_

 **Edgar:** _(walks over to Warren, as Warren gets back to his feet and looks at him in confusion)_ You, Warren, are nothing but a sad little boy. In fact, I highly doubt you know how to be the vampire hunter that **I** certainly am myself. _(He pulls out a cross-shaped wooden stake, causing Warren’s eyes to widen in shock.)_ You know the odd thing about stakes, Warren? They work just as well on **humans** , only messier. _(He then plunges the stake into Warren’s heart, and then gives Andrew and Jonathan a wink before turning and walking away, while Warren tries to pull the stake out of his heart.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. The Wolf and the Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampire David and the werewolf Oz break the stereotype of “vampire vs werewolf battle” in their own unique way..

Although vampires and werewolves are portrayed as rivals or enemies, David and Oz are an exception to that in that they have a friendship with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. Pain Behind the Fangs

Edgar stops Warren, Andrew and Jonathan from leaving what they see as his “lair” (which is actually a white antebellum mansion he lives in) by conjuring up ropes and tying them to one pole each before giving them a glimpse of the pain he sees in their future, which lies in his bone-white fangs and his smile. This makes them shudder in fear — even more so than the thought that they have lost their battle with him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated...


	4. The Gorch Brothers Vs the Lost Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Lyle and Tector Gorch (from the Season 2 episode **Bad Eggs** ) appear in Santa Carla, and learn why messing with the Lost Boys is never a good idea at all...

AU. Lyle and Tector Gorch learn the hard way why one doesn’t mess with David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko — the Lost Boys from Santa Carla, aka the Murder Capital of the World..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


	5. Edgar Vs Warren: Fire in the Sky

AU. Warren realizes that this is not exactly what he was hoping for as he looks at Edgar Frog, who has fire in the palms of his hands and a smirk on his face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


	6. A Reason Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Andrew meets Edgar Frog, who regards him as intriguing in ways that Buffy, Dawn, Xander and the Scoobies never did...

When Andrew meets Edgar Frog (who is both dhampir and warlock), Edgar finds him to be intriguing in a way. As Andrew puts it to Buffy later when she tries to get him to come back to the Scoobies, his old life from when he was not part of them is far away, and he does not want to return to it:

 **Buffy:** You can’t stay with him, Andrew. Please, come back to the Scoobies. Even Dawn and Xander miss you, even though they won’t admit it. _(Andrew stays silent)_ Come on, Andrew — this warlock must’ve cast a spell on you!

 **Andrew:** Buffy, look — as hard as this is for you to accept, I have found a new family of sorts in Edgar. He treats me better, and he pays attention to me, looking me in the eyes as he listens to what I have to say, which is more than I can say for you, your sister and your friends, who only regarded me as a nuisance of sorts. _(pauses, and then narrows his eyes at her)_ Edgar may have cast a spell on me, but only with my perfectly willing permission, **Slayer**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


	7. Andrew & the Frog Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. After being told to leave the Scooby Gang, Andrew goes to San Cazador, where he meets Edgar and Alan Frog...

Andrew & the Frog Brothers

After leaving Buffy, Dawn and the Scoobies, Andrew finds himself in San Cazador with Edgar and Alan Frog, who are both ethical vampires and warlocks. When they hear about how badly the Scoobies had treated him, Edgar and Alan cook up a plan for avenging Andrew by getting revenge on Buffy and the Scoobies (although they leave Dawn as the exception since she had treated Andrew nicely). Since Andrew is a sorcerer (and a demon one at that), Edgar and Alan then turn him into an ethical vampire, and then help him discover the warlock side of himself, which he had kept hidden since his days with Warren and Jonathan (when they had formed the Trio).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course...


	8. Like Bonnie & Clyde (Kind Of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Andrew thinks of himself and Edgar as kind of like Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrows (except with fangs, and without the guns or the shootout)..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edgar and Andrew: a pair of ethical vampires that travel during the day and kill criminals for their money...

A photo collage I made for my new LB/BtVS story series “Like Bonnie & Clyde (Kind Of)”. In it, Edgar Frog and Andrew Wells are ethical vampires who travel around the world, killing criminals for their money. However, unlike normal vampires, Edgar and Andrew are able to be awake during the day (so they can get plenty of things done), and they can also eat human food whenever they choose.

(I send my thanks to my friend Harry (aka Harry2), who gave me the idea of Edgar and Andrew as the ethical vampire counterparts to the real-life criminal couple of Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


	9. A Crime Fighting Vampire Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Buffy, Alan and Andrew are vampires who love each other like family, and even hunt criminals...

AU. Buffy, Alan and Andrew are a family of vampires that join the fight against criminals and crimes of all kinds, especially when the crimes are against innocent people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


	10. A Good Run of Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by the song A Good Run of Bad Luck by Clint Black and the dialogue from the 1987 film **The Witches of Eastwick**...

AU. Andrew has been kicked out of the Scooby Gang, and he feels that things cannot get any worse than that. So, he packs his bags and goes to San Cazador, where he meets ethical vampire Alan Frog. Alan helps Andrew in his own way to get over the life he used to have back in Sunnydale — especially his past desire for his late so-called “friend” Warren Mears..

Alan looked at Andrew from his position on the bed before getting up, walking over to Andrew and circling around him. “How much can you take, Andrew? How much can you take.. before you snap? Lying on your bed, looking at the ceiling.. waiting for something to happen, and knowing all the time you were meant for something better. Feeling it. Wanting it.”

Andrew was quiet, unable to think of a word to say in reply to that. Alan then added, “Use me, Andrew. Use me. Fill me up. I can take it. Make it happen. Don’t wait. Time is the killer. Make it happen. Do it, Andrew.. do it now.”

Grinning, Alan watched while Andrew, his eyes closed and biting his lower lip, turned swiftly and stepped into his embrace. With that, Alan locked his arms around Andrew’s shoulders and then placed his mouth over Andrew’s in a kiss of dark passion.

_That’s my good little Andrew.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


	11. Edgar and Andrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Andrew has been called as a male Slayer by the Powers That Be (who decided to break with tradition for once), only to catch the eye of vampire hero Edgar Frog...

AU. Andrew has been called as the first male Slayer by the Powers That Be (who have decided to break with tradition for once). However, he finds himself in a dilemma when he encounters Edgar Frog, who he realizes is a vampire protagonist, and wonders if staking a vampire who only preys on criminals is the right thing to do for a Slayer.

_“It will not be easy,” Edgar purred, circling around Andrew and admiring him from all angles. “I do not die like the bee when I sting once — I become stronger. You see,” he added after a moment, “there are so many things I have to teach you — your powers, the way you move with feline grace... what you are capable of as the male Slayer.”_

_Andrew shook his head. “I do not need to know about such things. Really, I —”_

_“You long to; I can sense it,” Edgar replied, his tone holding a small hint of seduction. At that moment, Andrew wondered if the seductive tone was one that Edgar employed in order to trap his criminal victims. **If he had, then it was not a surprise to me,** Andrew thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


	12. Jonathan and the Gypsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the word prompts “gypsy” and “crystal ball”, of course..

AU. Jonathan goes into the tent of a gypsy fortuneteller, only to discover that it’s none other than.. Edgar Frog. But, as Jonathan soon finds out, there is more to Edgar than meets the eye..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


	13. The Lost Boys Vs The Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren, Jonathan and Andrew (aka the Trio) learn the hard way about why messing with a group of seemingly normal bikers is a bad idea when it turns out that the bikers are actually vampires..

AU. Warren, Jonathan and Andrew, aka the Trio, learn a lesson about messing with four seemingly normal biker guys, whom they soon discover are actually vampires..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	14. Alan Frog Vs Quentin Travers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin Travers finds out what a vampire hunter is the hard way, and Alan Frog gets to teach him that lesson..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of **Adventures in Sunnydale (and Vice Versa)**.. :)

AU. Quentin finds himself in a battle against Alan Frog, a vampire hunter — and, as Quentin discovers, vampire hunters are quite different from vampire Slayers..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	15. Alan Frog Vs Warren Mears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren crosses paths with vampire hero Alan Frog one night — and learns a lesson about him the hard way..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lines of “Do you know what the first rule of combat is?” and “Don’t monologue” are from the 2010 film **Lost Boys: The Thirst**. I thought they’d be perfect for this chapter, of course.

When Warren stumbles across the path of none other than vampire hero Alan Frog one night, he learns the hard way why Alan doesn’t take kindly to guys like him, who think men are better than women in everything in life.

_“Do you know what the first rule of combat is?” Alan asks Warren before drawing his sword. Warren’s eyes widen a little bit — half in horror and half in surprise. He is seeing a sword — and a real one at that, instead of the plastic ones he’s seen so often, especially at Halloween in October._

_“Uh... ‘Don’t let the enemy get the better of you’?” Warren replies. If he is honest with himself, Warren has never been familiar with battles and combat — unless he counts the battles he’s seen in the Star Wars movies, that is._

_Alan shakes his head, smirking. “No. It’s ‘Don’t monologue’, to be precise,” he says, and then bares his fangs while hissing in a catlike manner, causing Warren to take a few steps back in fear._

_Warren isn’t sure how he will get out of this situation alive (or possibly dead), but there is one thing he **does** know — the magics that the warlock Rack has given him will not work on this guy. From what he has heard, vampires are said to be impervious to magic of all kinds — probably.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	16. Caleb Vs the Lost Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb finds himself up against four vampires known as the Lost Boys..

AU. Buffy calls on the Lost Boys — David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko — for help in fighting Caleb and the First Evil, and the Boys accept.

When Caleb notices he’s up against four vampires from Santa Carla, California, he sees that he’s in trouble — big trouble at that..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	17. Jack O’Toole Vs the Lost Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack O’Toole gets more than he bargained for one night when he runs into four vampires (who have been heard of by everyone else besides himself in Sunnydale)..

Jack O’Toole (from the Season 3 episode **The Zeppo** ) gets the shock of his life when he not only encounters David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko, but also sees them in their vampiric forms. At that moment, he learns the hard way why messing with the Lost Boys is never a good idea..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	18. The Master Vs the Lost Boys

AU. The Master (Heinrich Joseph Nest) gets a surprise when David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko — the Lost Boys — show up and give Buffy some much needed help in killing his minions.

**The Master:** _(in shock at seeing the Boys)_ You’re those guys I’ve heard so much about, but you’re... you’re vampires just like me.  
**David:** _(speaking for himself and the Boys)_ Well, the Boys and I may be undead, but we’re still catnip to women... which is more than I can say for **you** , apparently. _(Before the Master can even think of using his hypnosis on them, David and the Boys spring into action and knock him down.)_  
**Paul:** Oh, and I suggest that you not waste your time trying to control our minds.  
**The Master:** _(blinks in surprise)_ Why?  
**Marko:** I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but your hypnosis power has a drawback. Basically, it doesn’t work on us. _(The Master finds himself unable to reply or even move when the Boys show him their vampiric faces)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	19. The Witch Vs the Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Amy’s mother Catherine has a run-in with four familiar vampires in Santa Carla..

AU. When Catherine Madison (from the Season 1 episode **Witch** ) comes to Santa Carla, she finds out the hard way why her magic doesn’t work on vampires when she tries to cast a spell on Paul, only to find out it isn’t successful. She then tries it on David, Dwayne and Marko — but with the same results. When the Boys show her their vampiric faces, Catherine realizes that she’s in deep trouble — way deep at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	20. Meeting Marcie Ross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcie Ross meets Edgar Frog..

AU. Marcie Ross (from the Season 1 episode **Out of Mind, Out of Sight** ) gets a surprise when she meets Edgar Frog, a vampire hunter — who, she discovers, has the power to sense not only her, but also those who are invisible like her as well. When she tells him the story of how she became invisible (which she explains was because of being ignored by those at Sunnydale High — meaning both the students and teachers alike), Edgar not only proves to be a good listener, he also asks for her help in hunting vampires. When he assures her that her ability definitely would come in handy for him, Marcie agrees and accepts his offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	21. Edgar Frog Meets Rupert Giles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy’s Watcher Rupert Giles and Edgar Frog meet for the first time..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s my twenty-ninth birthday, just so you know.. :)

Basically, Edgar meets with Buffy’s Watcher Rupert Giles, who tells him about how he has come a long way since first meeting Buffy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	22. Ethan Rayne Vs Edgar Frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Ethan Rayne encounters Edgar Frog one night..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter; I apologize for the (seemingly) long wait, as I was doing my best in getting my new story ideas together as much as possible..

When Ethan Rayne encounters none other than Edgar Frog one night, he learns the hard way why messing with a vampire-slash-wizard — especially one like Edgar Frog — really isn’t a good idea. Edgar soon casts a spell of his own on Ethan, and then stakes him with his trademark cross-shaped wooden stake.

“You know the odd thing about wooden stakes, Ethan?” Edgar asked. However, Ethan was unable to answer because of a “no talking or interrupting” spell that Edgar had cast on him. So he settled for lifting one shoulder in a shrug. “Well, I might as well tell you anyway. Basically, they work just as well (if not better) on humans — only messier.”

With that, Edgar then lifted the stake and plunged it into Ethan’s heart. A silent scream erupted from Ethan’s throat, but no sound came out as the spell still held strong. Ethan weakly grasped the stake and tried to pull it out, but all he could do was slump over. While Edgar turned and walked away, a triumphant smile on his face, Ethan tried to take one final breath and failed before finally dying.

From Edgar’s perspective, Ethan would make good vampire chow — and his powers, if they were still dormant — would somehow be put to good use as well..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	23. David Vs Warren Mears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Warren Mears happens to run into none other than David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko —  
> who are known as the Lost Boys — one night..?

Warren’s dark brown eyes were wide in shock. His heart was pounding, and the palms of his hands had suddenly gone dry. Whatever it was he wanted to say had suddenly seemed to disappear before he knew it. This guy, the one with blond hair in a mullet.. the one named David.. seemed to be looking into his soul. As a matter of fact, it seemed that the other three guys — Dwayne, Paul and Marko — also seemed to be doing the same thing. If Warren was honest with himself, they seemed to be watching the proceedings with what seemed to be interest on their faces.

And his name, “David”... that name, as Warren had found out, was also the name of a man from the Bible — the one who had killed a Philistine giant named Goliath with only one stone and a slingshot. _David had picked up five smooth stones, but all it took to kill Goliath was just one stone. Hmm.. wonder why?_ Warren thought.

And speaking of names found in the Bible, Paul — another blond guy who seemed to always be listening to music only he could hear — was definitely another. Except, as Warren was about to find out, this Paul was not at all like his Biblical namesake; he wasn’t about to say something like “I have fought the good fight, I have finished my course, I have kept the faith” (which Warren knew was found in the fourth chapter and was the seventh verse of 2 Timothy) any time soon.

But soon.. Warren eventually would choose that phrase as his famous last words..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	24. The Bikini Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Buffy and Dawn get to wear the infamous “golden bikini” outfit that Princess Leia was forced to wear in the 1983 film **Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi**..

Buffy and Dawn were each wearing a dancing girl’s costume. At the moment, their locks of hair — blond and brown, respectively — were tied back in a single, long attractive braid that draped over one shoulder. The first piece of the costume was a bikini top, which looked as though it was made of the purest gold as to be found nowhere else. The bikini bottom was the same as the top, embracing their thighs as neatly as a snake’s coils would go around its victim (although thankfully not as tight). A burgundy cloth dangled from the bottom in a fashion that was said to be similar to a skirt, and it showed off Buffy’s and Dawn’s legs quite nicely. 

Velvet shoes covered their feet, and a gilded collar each encircled their throats. A length of golden chain each was attached to the collar.

Holding the handles of the chains were none other than Edgar and Alan Frog... their masters..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	25. Not Exactly Hansel and Gretel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the fairy tale Hansel and Gretel by the brothers Grimm..

AU. Inspired by the fairy tale of Hansel and Gretel by the brothers Grimm. Sam Emerson and his friends, Edgar and Alan Frog, are warlocks, whereas Buffy and Dawn are normal sisters. When Buffy and Dawn are left by their father Hank in the woods, the sisters set off on a path, which leads them to a gingerbread house — which is occupied by three warlocks. (However, unlike the witch in Hansel and Gretel, Sam and the Frog brothers use their powers for good, and can eat normal food.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	26. Jack O’Toole vs Edgar Frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an example of what could’ve happened if Jack O’Toole had met Edgar Frog..

AU. Jack O’Toole gets a shock when he encounters none other than the surfboard shaper and vampire hunter Edgar Frog..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course..


	27. A Battle in the Woods

In the woods, the battle between Buffy Summers and ethical vampire-slash-warlock Edgar Frog over who gets dibs on slaying the evil vampires begins..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
